startrekonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Ancestral Sin
We are honored to have a diplomatic delegation from the Romulan Star Empire visiting us, but the ambassador arrived early! We were not prepared for his arrival at this time, and our available security detail is insufficient for a visitor of his rank. I believe the presence of a Starfleet officer such as yourself would go a long way toward easing the ambassador's concerns. If you are able, please meet Ambassador Jirok by the fountain at the bottom of the stairs. Progression * Talk to Ambassador T'Sawa, near the top of the stairs on Vulcan. * Meet with Ambassador Jirok of the Romulan Star Empire at the fountain on Vulcan. * Ambassador Jirok mentions he's ready for his walking tour, but gets interrupted by his aide, Lt. Hemek. The ambassador has been threatened and plans to leave. Ask him to wait and then ask to examine the threatening note. There's 4 pages of notes. * Alert Ambassador T'Sawa, near the top of the stairs. * Talk to Jabok (standing next to Ambassador T'Sawa) and ask him how you can prove that a Vulcan didn't send the threat. He'll tell you to talk to the various Vulcan historians that are on Vulcan. You'll need to check their responses for a green message stating it matches a certain page of the threatening note. *# South of the pool. *# Farthest west on the upper platform above the pond. *# On the staircase between Ambassador T'Sawa and the pool. *# Follow the path south of the pool up to the monastery. When you get on the bridge turn around and you'll see a historian standing on the cliff looking down at the pool. * Talk to Ambassador Jirok and tell him that the threat did not come from a Vulcan. Show him pages 1, 2, 3, & 4. * Answer your ship hail and find out who the threat came from. Then analyze and compare the threat and anonymous tip. Run each of the comparisons and more items will appear, keep running them until you've run them all. * Go all the way back up the stairs and talk to Jabok (standing next to Ambassador T'Sawa) and tell him to do the right thing. * Go back down to the pool and talk to the Ambassador's aide, Lt. Hemek, and tell him that Jabok has revealed the truth. * Return to Ambassador T'Sawa, near the top of the stairs. Pages of the Threatening Note # Ambassador: Before the Romulans founded an empire on Romulus, they were known as the V'tosh ka'tur. Before even that long-ago time, the V'tosh ka'tur were Vulcan, and lived among us as kinsmen. In this time, there were many wars. The sands of Vulcan's Forge were emerald with the blood of the fallen. While most on Vulcan see the sins of the past as brutalities that are best forgotten, I know better. My heart burns for vengeance. Your ancestors committed an unspeakable atrocity that forever changed my world. I remember your people's crimes, and I will make you pay. # Your ancestors rejected the teachings of Surak. They closed their eyes to the Time of Awakening. They chose to march beneath the Raptor's wings. They chose emotion and conquest over logic and peace. I cannot forgive them ... or you. # But your ancestors did more than reject logic. They used their Gifts of the Mind to burn the blood of their enemies. Thousands, including our beloved father Surak, were killed with a thought. How can you defend yourself against a weapon that you cannot see or touch? # Surak's katra was lost to us because of this cowardly act. We do not even have a whisper of his spirit to guide us. For that, there must be revenge! I do not have the Killing Gifts, but my blade should be enough. I will spill your blood upon the sand and pray that the spirit of Surak will accept this sacrifice. I do not wish to cause you undue pain. However, it is logical that those who commit a crime be punished. Because there is no greater crime than this, there can be no greater punishment. Category:Missions Category:Starfleet Missions Category:Klingon Front